


Never going back

by StuPotStuff



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Depression, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Sad Tom, Tom went through a breakup, Tord makes him happy again, but papa Tord halps, he has little panic attacks, sorry - Freeform, tom isn't as depressing with tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuPotStuff/pseuds/StuPotStuff
Summary: Tom is depressed and ol' Tordy is here to help





	1. Chapter 1

Tom laid on his bed, flask in hand on the verge of tears. He hated his life and he wanted to end it. Just earlier today his boyfriend (no one knew of, of course) of almost 4 years broke up with him. Tom was pissed, and he couldn't even talk about it. No one in the house knew he had a boyfriend, or that he even was gay. He didn't want them tell in case they might make fun of him...in the back of his head he knew Matt and Edd wouldn't, seeming as they were practically together themselves. But it was just a creeping thought that they might. And not to mention that commie… he would definitely make fun of him. 

Tom sighed taking a sip of his drink staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to the side seeing the window, looking out at it. His mind wandered off thinking if it was worth it. A dry chuckle escaped his mouth, void of emotion. Maybe it wasn't worth it. He sat up slowly opening it, debating what to do. 

 

Tord sat lazily on the couch with Edd and Matt. Ugh they were doing all that gross couple shit they always did. Feeding each other popcorn and cuddling. Whatever. Tord got up, maybe now was a good time to harass Tom. He walked into his room seeing an empty flask thrown on the ground and a certain blue hoodie man halfway out a window. Tord ran over grabbing Tom's waist pulling him in quickly.   
“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”   
“I know.” Tom said, keeping his composer.   
“THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO DO IT?! WHAT THE HELL TOM!”  
“Why do you care.” Tom sid flatly. Tord cocked his head.   
“ Why the hell wouldn't I you emo!” Tom shook his head grabbing his wallet walkin away. He didn't have time for Tord to insult him. He just wanted to drink till the pain was gone. Until he could feel numb and emotionless. Sadly Tord wasn't willing to take that answer though, he grabbed Tom’s shoulder pulling him back and spinning him to face each other.   
“Tom..”  
“Fuck off already.”  
Tom brushed off Tord’s hand and stomped out of the house to the bar. Tord sighed knowing he wouldn't listen, so he would deal with it later.


	2. Cute

The next day Tom was passed out on the floor sleeping when Tord walked in, he kicked him hard. Tom woke up immediately with a soft whimper.   
“What was that for..” he rubbed his side.   
“YOU ALMOST FUCKING TRY TO KILL YOURSELF, IGNORE ME AND LEAVE! THATS WHAT ITS FOR.”  
“Jesse calm down,” Tom got up rubbing his head having a headache. “It's not that a bad. Why do you; of all people care.”  
Tord sighed tears pricking the sides of his eyes. He would never admit he loved Tom.  
“Thomas..” he began, but was slowly hushed by the hungover man.   
“Look. I don't even actually want to hear this lame sorry ass excuse.” Tom looked away coldly.   
“I already know you hate me so there is no reason to act like you care. You're probably just going to say you care but then once I tell you something you will make fun of me. So save it.” He stood up holding his stomach in pain. Tord should learn his own strength because it feels like he got hit by a car. Sighing Tord now felt bad. He didn't know tom felt that way. He looked to see him holding his stomach and felt even more worse then before.  
“Oh-...Tom.. are you ok?” He asked sympathetically.   
“Just fucking peachy.” The shorter male sarcastically answered in pain.   
“Oh wow- I'm sorry Tom I'm an idiot- ugh..” Tord shook his head. He walked closer to Tom, the scent of alcohol radiating off of him. Tord helped tom to his bed and sat him down.   
“Why are you helping me.”  
“Because I actually care.” Tord said going into Tom's closet and opening it.   
“Why is it empty?” He said looking over to Tom. He just shrugged. The norski took a look at Tom's room once more noticing all his cloths were dirty and strung about along with a very messy room. He walked out for a few minutes then came back in gently tossing a towel to Tom and a fresh pair of his own cloths.   
“They may be big but you can wear them till this-” he gestured to the room “is sorted out. So take a shower and get clean..”   
Tom surprisingly obliged, limping a bit out of the room holding his side. Tord honestly felt bad and hated himself. He hoped he could make it up to Tom some way.   
As Tom took a long shower Tord tidied up the room, and washed his clothes. It had been a long while since he had last seen tom so he looked around the house. Matt and Edd were still on the couch so tom wasn't there and the bathroom was empty. He peered into his own room immediately spotting a certain eyeless person curled up in the comfort of the red puff blankets. Tord laughed to himself a bit looking on the ground to see Tom's alcohol smelling clothes on the ground along with his own pants he gave tom to wear to bed. He looked back up at tom to see him sleeping in just Tords shirt and boxers, though the shirt was a bit big. He picked up the smelly clothes and threw them into the wash with the rest of his clothes. Tord don't want to wake tom or disturb him, but he wasn't sure where he would sleep for the night.


	3. Hugs and kisses

Edd and Matt left the house. Saying something along the lines of they needed a vacation break and privacy or something. Hours later Tord was laying on the couch staring at the th as the time read 12:30 AM. Sighing he shut off the tv and walked to Tom's room. Seeming as Tom was in his he would sleep in Toms. He jumped into the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. But about an hour into his sleep he heard someone shuffle into the room, slowly climbing over him onto the bed. The person laid down next to him wrapped their arms around his waist. He groggily opened and eyes and looked at the dark figure recognizing it as Tom. He suddenly glued his eyes shut and his heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he didn't want tom to leave. He felt tom nuzzle his head into his neck. The norski’s breath hitched and took a moment to acknowledge how overwhelming this was. What should he do? Should he continue to pretend to be asleep? Or should he wake up and question the man. Was he drunk? Tord didn't smell the alcohol.. these thought boggled his mind when a low voice murmured.   
“You know I know you're awake right.” It was Tom's.   
Tord nearly jumped out of his skin, his eyes shot open and looked at Tom. He had known? Why was he doing this? Tom chuckled, it made Tord's spine tingle.   
“Did I scare ya?”   
“U-uh yeah. A little. Heh”   
Tom's eyes were closed but he was still holding onto Tord. He smiled a bit.   
“Mm well, I am sorry if I woke you when I walked in.. I just, well couldn't sleep.”  
Tords eyes lit in concern and faced tom, there noises only centimeters apart.   
“Are you alright?”   
“Mm. Yah.”  
“Well what happen?”   
“Jusssst...a nightmare I guess..”   
“Of?” Tord pressed on.  
“Bout… ‘s bout losing you guys.” Tom sighed “you Edd and Matt mean so much to me, I dunnu what I would do without you guys.”   
He hugged Tord in a tight embrace and slowly wet salty tears formed and slowly streaked down his cheeks. He never really had been this emotional in front of Tord but.. since edd and Matt weren't there and Tord had made an effort to save him from y'know, d y i n g. He felt like he could trust him.   
“Hey hey hey it's ok kjærlighet..” Tord rubbed Tom's back in circles. He heard tom sniff then in a muffled voice say  
“ ‘m sorry ‘m being such a pussy.”   
Tord smiled a bit and kissed Tom's forehead.   
“You're not, and don't be upset. You would never lose us.” And for the entire rest of the night they stayed in that embrace talking to each other in a soft whisper.


End file.
